Aquellos cuatro
by Ceci Tonks
Summary: Antes de ser mito, tuvieron que ser hombres. Hombres marcados por la sombra irrefrenable de la tragedia bíblica que unió sus destinos a fuerza de guerra, hambre, peste y muerte. Este fic obtuvo el primer puesto en el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Guerra

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.

 **.**

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario " Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 ** _._**

 **I.**

 **Guerra**

 _ **1346\. Crécy, Francia.**_

Era el campamento militar más grande en el que había estado, sin lugar a dudas. Y sin embargo, los murmullos entre los soldados rasos insistían en que el rey de Francia había conseguido un ejército aún más descomunal, pagando a mercenarios bohemios e italianos para que pelearan por su flor de lis.

Godric no tenía miedo. Había partido con sus escasas pertenencias hacia Flandes henchido de orgullo a pesar de que no le habían dado para cambiarse los harapos que traía después de varias jornadas de viaje, y había consolado a un chiquillo de su pueblo, Daw, en el terror de las primeras noches lejos de casa, embarcados en la más grande aventura que pudiesen imaginar.

En ese momento, esperando indicaciones en la retaguardia de la enorme arquería inglesa, podía sentir vibrar sus extremidades de expectación, aferrando su lanza con la misma firmeza que su padre seguía sosteniendo la azada a pesar de los años y la gota que lo atacaba con más fuerza cada invierno.

—Increíble, ¿verdad?— susurró a su lado Daw, tan esmirriado que parecía confundirse con las lanzas y las flechas que se removían con inquietud. Había conseguido pegarse a Godric durante todo el viaje, sintiéndose seguro bajo su influencia, y ese día, ya dispuestos en el segundo grupo de arquería, la suerte había terminado por dejarlos juntos. El muchacho tenía manchas rojas de excitación bajo la piel blanca. —Que podamos verlo tan de cerca.

Godric siguió la mirada de aterrado embeleso hacia adelante, mucho más adelante, más allá de la marea de cuerpos casi desnudos, lanzas y arcos que podrían contarse de a miles, para divisar la brumosa figura de varios jinetes a la cabeza del nutrido grupo de infantería preparado para el ataque.

El muchacho parecía genuinamente entusiasmado, y Godric se reservó su juicio, aunque esperando que recuperara la cabeza en cuanto dieran la señal de inicio.

Las primeras experiencias en escaramuzas y pequeñas batallas que había desatado el ejército de Eduardo III le habían enseñado a Godric que la extrema atención lo era todo si deseaba sobrevivir. Y él deseaba seguir viviendo, porque nunca había experimentado tal sensación de riesgo y adrenalina que lo sumían en un estado de éxtasis sin parangón.

Quería seguir peleando esa guerra. Realmente quería hacerlo.

Había descubierto cuál era el sentido de su vida.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de lado la molesta idea de tener cierta ventaja por sobre sus compañeros rasos que no paraban de echarse miraditas de soslayo, esperando al primero que sucumbiera al pánico de enfrentar a la muerte a la cara. Vestidos con un calzón sucio, sin cotas ni escudos, la mayoría de ellos pobres agricultores arrancados de su tierra y enfermos de disentería, no encontraban en la lucha por Inglaterra esa pasional expectación que había sentido Godric, enloquecido por el chasquido de los arcos al disparar. Y eso le aumentaba el orgullo, porque sabía, tenía la certeza casi absoluta que, manteniendo la mente fría, _sobreviviría_.

Ese halo de protección que había descubierto en Flandes, cuando un irlandés desnutrido lo había asaltado por la espalda para quitarle las gachas que se había retirado a comer en silencio, lo seguía a donde fuese. Bastaba con concentrarse, sentir la sangre correr por sus venas a un ritmo frenético para poder sentir ese algo, esa cosa casi _mágica_ que lo protegía de la muerte.

Por eso, Godric se cuidó de poner en evidencia que la emoción por distinguir la figura del Príncipe Negro a la distancia lo distraería, siendo consciente que pondría más nervioso a Daw y con eso, sería blanco fácil una vez que todo comenzara.

Le había tomado aprecio al chiquillo.

A pocas varas de ellos, los balbuceos iban subiendo el tono, algunos comentando como Daw sobre la fascinante cercanía con el primogénito del rey, y otros, echando más leña al rumor esparcido esa mañana.

—Por ahí —le indicaba sin disimulo Crispin, un robusto panadero de York a su hijo, que parecía al borde de dejar resbalar el orín por sus piernas.

Daw, impaciente junto a Godric, estiró el cuello en esa dirección, sin divisar lo que fuese que estuviese buscando.

—¿Qué hay? —inquirió, con los ojos bien abiertos hacia Crispin. El aludido señaló con el dedo hacia adelante, en la zona donde los caballeros se iban congregando alrededor del Príncipe Negro.

Otro soldado —Godric lo reconocía del pueblo, aunque no recordaba el nombre—, intervino al oír los cuchicheos.

—Es el hijo del conde de Slytherin —explicó, con voz grave. —Me han dicho que lo han puesto al servicio del Príncipe, después de todo, su padre acaba de ser nombrado su vasallo. Será su primera vez en batalla.

Daw, que había dado un respingo al oír el nombre, se tapó la boca abierta con la mano libre y susurró entre los dedos.

—¿El hijo del conde? —repitió, aunque había oído perfectamente. —¿El que puede hablar con las serpientes?

Godric torció el gesto, contrariado ante el comentario, pero no acotó nada. El pobre crío parecía al borde del desmayo al oír las palabras de Daw. El soldado asintió, entrecerrando los ojos para divisar la figura del hijo del conde y Crispin chasqueó la lengua, cambiando el peso hacia la otra pierna.

—¿Pero qué dices? —exclamó enfadado. Godric se preguntó si en verdad, su enfado se debía a que el blandengue de su hijo estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Esas son puras patrañas.

—¡No lo son! —chilló Daw, presa de la excitación. —Nosotros somos del condado, y te aseguro que eso dicen ¿verdad? —afirmó a la carrera, buscando corroborar sus palabras mirando alternadamente al hombre y a Godric. Crispin mantenía sus cejas levantadas, escéptico. —Puede hablar con las serpientes. ¿No es así, Godric?

El aludido, que había mantenido la vista al frente a pesar de que seguía la conversación con atención, se zafó de tener que dar una respuesta porque en ese momento la señal finalmente llegó hasta el grupo de infantería, encendiéndose como un árbol seco golpeado contra un rayo. La palidez de Daw creció a la vez que los murmullos de ansiedad, y el muchacho se envaró, olvidando a Crispin y a los demás, los ojos fijos en su destino.

—Apunten.

Los arqueros ingleses, claves en la estrategia desarrollada por Eduardo y su hijo, dieron un paso al frente.

A Godric se le aceleró el pulso, al borde de la ebullición, cuando los arqueros se dispersaron y tuvo la primera vista del horizonte, favorecida por la posición elevada elegida por el Príncipe Negro para disparar.

Los franceses eran miles.

La segunda señal llegó. Las flechas arañaron el cielo con una asombrosa rapidez y, antes de que pudiese volver a chequear a Daw, estaban siendo ordenados a bajar a la carrera para enfrentar a la temible infantería francesa.

Ebrio entre cuerpos sudorosos, atento solo a sus movimientos, Godric avanzó y se cargó en el acto a varios soldados de a pie franceses, manchándose la piel con sangre ajena. Sintió el regusto metálico en los labios y, con la corriente eléctrica que no podía controlar, envió lejos una flecha que se dirigía directamente a su cabeza.

Los arqueros avanzaban, haciendo que las primeras líneas de ejército francés cayeran como moscas a pesar de sus férreas armaduras. Godric, en un momento de respiro —tenía las manos pringadas de viscosa sangre roja—, divisó por el rabillo del ojo la imponente figura de un jinete vestido de negro que pasó cerca suyo blandiendo la espada, seguido de un reducido séquito de caballeros.

El instinto lo obligó a seguirlos, pensando en dónde mierda estaría Daw —imposible de encontrarlo en esa marea excitada de cuerpos danzantes—, cuando, al llegar hasta el flanco de un aristócrata de caballo blanco, parpadeó y aquello que tenía en el interior, esa extraña _magia_ lo instó a actuar.

El Príncipe Negro, en un alarde de destreza sin comparación, había derribado a un noble francés de una estocada certera. Mientras giraba su espada para volverse y proseguir su marcha mortífera, Godric reparó en un caballero que avanzaba por sobre los cadáveres que regaban el terreno, su objetivo evidente en sus ojos.

En lo que tarda el corazón en latir, Godric extendió la mano abierta hacia el francés y lo hizo volar por los aires, alejándolo del Príncipe Negro y desviándolo hacia su posición y, de una sola maniobra, le quitó —¿o atrajo hasta sí?— la espada al caballero inglés que tenía a su lado, rebanándole de una tajada la cabeza al noble extranjero que volaba hacia él.

Sucedió tan rápido que el Príncipe Negro, asombrado, se quedó de piedra por un segundo —ese segundo en el que pareciera que el resto no importara, que el griterío producido por la muerte se conviertía en un murmullo— y observó pasmado al joven soldado que acababa de salvarle la vida.

Aunque no supiese cómo lo había hecho.

Godric, satisfecho, inflado de arrogancia, las palabras de su padre resonando en sus oídos — _tan valiente, hijo_ , con la caricia lánguida en la mejilla—, esperó el reconocimiento que no llegó, pues el primogénito de Eduardo III espoleó su caballo y continuó la marcha sin volver a detenerse en él, seguido de sus caballeros que recién empezaban a salir de su estupefacción.

El aristócrata que se había mantenido al su lado le arrebató de un manotazo la espada, blandiéndola como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y se marchó al trote con el resto, la espalda bien erguida bajo el cielo despejado.

Se miró la mano con la que había hecho tamaña hazaña, manchada de sangre reseca, el cosquilleo del metal empuñado recorriéndole las terminaciones nerviosas, y se puso en movimiento, confiado, entregado a su halo protector, decidido a matar a tantos franceses como hiciese falta, y, en el camino, encontrar a Daw.

Pero su _magia_ estaba solo encerrada dentro de su cuerpo.

Y no en el de Daw, que yacía con los ojos abiertos y el torso mutilado sobre los campos sembrados de Crécy.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Les traigo una historia muy extraña, están avisados._

 _Es una idea que venía rondando en mi cabeza hacía varios meses, y terminó de cobrar forma cuando por casualidad, leí el desafío de aniversario del_ **Foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.** _Es la primera vez que participo en un reto, en verdad he estado muy concentrada en terminar mi larga historia sobre la primera generación, pero al final la cosa tenía ya los contornos tan definidos que no pude resistirme._

 _Los capítulos girarán en torno a los Cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis —guerra, peste, hambre y muerte—, y se centrará en la vida de los Fundadores antes de ser Fundadores. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, y la verdad que nunca leí nada de esta época, así que no tengo idea qué construyó el fandom al respecto._

 _Por otro lado, creo que estoy ignorando muchas cosas que dijo Jotacá en Pottermore, pero bueno. Ya sé que la ambientación es tardía, plena crisis del siglo XIV, pero me daba pereza buscarle la vuelta para encajar mi idea en la Temprana Edad Media cuando está época la manejo muchísimo mejor._

 _Todo lo escrito aquí fue real, Crécy es la primera de las tres grandes batallas que Eduardo III le ganó a Francia durante la Guerra de los Cien Años, destacándose por el uso de sus arcos._

 _Finalmente, creo que pudo ser posible que Salazar fuese un aristócrata, en el hilo de esta historia, vasallo del príncipe de Inglaterra —el Príncipe Negro, por su característica armadura—, mientras que Godric era un simple soldado, reclutado en leva campesina._

 _Subiré los próximos en unos días, y están avisados: no esperen demasiada coherencia._

 _Culpen a mis dos meses de preparación para el examen final de Historia Medieval por esta trama._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	2. Peste

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.

 **.**

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario " Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 ** _._**

 **II.**

 **Peste**

 _ **1349\. Ducado de Cornualles, Inglaterra.**_

Se recogió con maestría el larguísimo cabello negro y se lo ocultó bajo la cofia que le cubría parcialmente el rostro, el vestido que le había robado a su criada hacía casi un año listo, y la capa oscura sobre su lecho.

Se cambió aprisa y salió sin hacer ruido, confiando en que nadie notaría su ausencia. Cruzó la noche cerrada sobre los amplios jardines de propiedad familiar y se escabulló por el sitio de siempre, cerca de la choza donde vivía la pareja de sirvientes que se encargaba de coordinar el servicio doméstico. _Malle_ , su águila real, ya sobrevolaba el cielo negro, tan sigilosa como su dueña.

El pueblo al pie de la elevación natural sobre la que su familia había construido su solar, no dormía. Tuvo que pegarse a la oscuridad apenas diluida por algunos candiles para pasar desapercibida, echando atisbos por sobre la capucha para asegurarse que _Malle_ siguiese cerca suyo.

Para cuando ingresó a la taberna de Helga tenía la respiración agitada y las manos sudadas. Hacía tiempo que seguía la misma rutina, y los goznes apenas chirriaron frente a su suave empuje. Helga le había indicado que la puerta trasera era la mejor forma de ingresar al recinto, lejos de los borrachos y las miradas indiscretas.

Rowena cerró, sintiéndose vagamente desamparada de encontrarse lejos del campo visual de _Malle_ , y escuchó la discusión en la que estaba enzarzada la rubia tabernera.

—Que dios nos ampare —decía Helga, de espaldas a la recién llegada, en voz baja.

—Espantoso —corroboraba una voz masculina que no reconocía. —La pobre mujer pensó que era lo mejor.

—Pobre criatura —reafirmó la mujer, compasiva. Rowena, escondida en la trastienda, tenía que esforzarse por diferenciar las palabras del murmullo ininterrumpido de la taberna. El hedor a alcohol y a cuerpos sudados de siempre se mezclaba con uno más dulzón, putrefacto.

—Es una desgracia, Helga. Creo que es una señal del Señor de que nuestro Rey no está siendo un buen cristiano reclamándole la corona a su tío.

—¡Calla, insensato! —lo reprendió la tabernera, escandalizada, dejando a un lado su andar frenético. —Que nadie te oiga decir eso.

—Lo siento, pero…

—Vete, Piers, ya has bebido bastante.

—¿Nos veremos luego?

—Sal de aquí.

Rowena aguardó a que el hombre se hubiese marchado para buscar la forma de hacerse notar ante Helga, volviendo a preguntarse si aún estaba en sus cabales por continuar haciendo esas escapadas.

Sin embargo, nada había llenado más su vacío corazón que su incipiente alianza con la tabernera, a pesar de la larga lista de razones que seguía enumerándose todas las noches por las que no debería seguir adelante.

Se había tratado de una simple coincidencia, cuando, el año anterior, Rowena, harta de la opresión asfixiante de su hogar, había tomado una capa de su hermano y se había marchado, desafiando cualquier protocolo y adentrándose en las desordenadas calles de la villa que había empezado a construirse hacía apenas dos generaciones, de siervos prósperos que se aglutinaban al pie de la casa de su señor.

El hedor pestilente le había golpeado con fuerza al sumergirse en el intersticio de las chozas tambaleantes de aquellas personas, y se había tropezado con su propia capa al doblar en la esquina y patear sin querer un cuerpo extendido sobre la tierra caliente, los brazos en cruz como si quisiera abrazar el sol.

Era un hombre, joven, y estaba enredado en harapos sucios. Murmuraba en un delirio febril, y, presa del asombro y del asco, Rowena distinguió como las pocas personas que circulaban por allí volvían sobre sus pasos, aterradas, buscando perder de vista al cuerpo putrefacto que exhibía los negros y palpitantes bubones negros sobre el cuello y las axilas.

Rowena, embozándose con las manos temblorosas, se había quedado hipnotizada en el sufrimiento de aquel joven, abandonado a su suerte en un callejón hediondo.

La peste había llegado a Inglaterra hacía algunos meses, pero esa era la primera vez que Rowena la desafiaba de frente.

Sin detenerse a reflexionar, la muchacha se acuclilló sobre el cuerpo enfermo, asegurándose que su rostro no se viese expuesto, y con los dedos sudados, extendidos, apretó con fuerza el brazo del joven, permitiendo que su poder fluyera desde su riego sanguíneo hacia el de él, sintiendo esa conexión casi sagrada que se formaba cada vez que lo hacía, un hilo divino que unía su cuerpo con el de otra persona, insuflando vida. _Magia_.

—¡Por todos los Santos, criatura! —había escuchado a su espalda, mientras con los ojos vidriosos, observaba cómo las asquerosas pústulas que estaban conduciendo al joven a una muerte segura se iban blanqueando, fundiéndose en su piel hasta desaparecer.

Rowena volteó con retardo, cuando ya tenía encima a una mujer corpulenta que la alejaba del muchacho, arrastrándola sin contemplaciones varios pies hacia la derecha, hasta que estuvieron bajo techo. Quiso gritar, pero en vez de eso, de su garganta salió un débil sonido gutural que dudó que nadie pudiese escuchar.

Se vio en la penumbra de una salita, apenas limpia, y la mirada inquisidora de esa mujer, de cabellos rubios y delantal raído, como si esperase una respuesta.

Ante el mutismo de Rowena, que solo atinó a mantener la capucha en su sitio para que no pudiese reconocerla, la mujer se descruzó de brazos y susurró

—¿Qué crees que hacías allí, criatura, a plena luz del día?

Rowena se encorvó un poco más, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, incapaz de vislumbrar la mejor manera de salir del atolladero.

El silencio se mantuvo, y la mujer, parpadeando, pasó del enojo inicial a una actitud más comprensiva, suavizando el gesto y acercándose un poco a ella.

—No tengas miedo, cariño —le dijo, manteniendo la voz baja, buscando un contacto que no consiguió porque enseguida Rowena se apartó, reacia. —No te haré daño, ni dejaré que nadie te lo haga —la determinación de aquella mujer rubia venció su espacio personal y le apretó el hombro delgado, develando la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo. —Pero no puedes andar por ahí haciendo alardes de ese tipo. ¿Me entiendes?

Ladeó la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Rowena, que siguió empecinada en mantener los ojos sobre el ruedo de su vestido. Necesitaba salir de allí.

—¿Me escuchas? —repitió la mujer, más cerca, más confidencial. Rowena quiso apartarse y sacudió la cabeza, asintiendo.

—¿Hace cuanto puedes hacer eso? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez rompiendo el contacto corporal.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Cariño, no tengas miedo —le reiteró con dulzura al cabo de un momento, guiándola con delicadeza hasta un taburete de tres patas. Rowena no quería tomar asiento, no quería estar allí, no quería que la mujer la descubriera.

Apremiada por su corpulenta figura, se sentó sobre el filo del taburete, con las manos sobre el regazo y el cuello inclinado, ocultando el rostro. La mujer corrió de una sola maniobra otro asiento igual para quedar frente a ella, sus rodillas casi rozándose.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Nunca te había visto por aquí, y te aseguro que conozco a todos los que viven en este lugar.

Rowena se imaginó la ira de su padre, los vahídos de su madre al descubrir que había estado allí y se arrepintió al segundo de haberse escapado.

Pero le había salvado la vida a ese chico.

—Está bien, no me lo digas —repuso la mujer, imitando la posición de Rowena para conseguir captar su mirada, en vano. —Te contaré yo, entonces. Aquí viene mucha gente como tú. Y hay más de los que crees. En serio —le tomó las manos, haciendo que la intimidad resultara casi insoportable. —Personas que pueden hacer _cosas_. Como eso que hiciste allá afuera.

Rowena cayó en la cuenta demasiado tarde que finalmente había levantado la cabeza, de pronto con total atención en las palabras de aquella mujer rubia que la trataba con una dulzura inusitada. Para cuando quiso bajar el rostro, la mujer ya la había reconocido, soltándole las manos y echándose para atrás, ahogando un grito.

—Santo cielo —exclamó, cubriéndose la boca con la palma. —Criatura, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…?

La pobre mujer, impresionada, parecía al borde de un ataque, por lo que Rowena, apremiada por las circunstancias, acortó la distancia que hacía apenas segundos quería aumentar, y volvió a tomarle las manos con ojos suplicantes.

—Dios mío, en qué lío me has metido —murmuró, ya más recompuesta, sin salir de su asombro ni de mirar las delicadas facciones de la muchacha que tenía en frente. —Esto es imposible… —Rowena parpadeó, implorante. Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de poder comunicarse. —No quieres que le diga a nadie que has bajado, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente, haciendo que la capucha se le resbalara un poco sobre el cabello y le evidenciara el semblante que ya no tenía sentido ocultar.

—Tienes que volver —susurró la mujer, torciendo el gesto para no caer presa del pánico. —De inmediato.

Rowena volvió a sacudir la cabeza en aprobación, dejando escapar el aire que había retenido desde quién sabía hacía cuánto, cuando escuchó un golpe proveniente de algún lugar cercano, que reverberó en las precarias paredes.

—¡Helga! —escuchó que gritaban, una voz masculina, agudizada por la desesperación. —¡Helga! ¿Estás aquí?

La mujer, que todavía no había asimilado su estupor, se volvió hacia Rowena palideciendo.

De pronto, un hombre llegó hasta ellas por otra puerta, agitado, con las manos manchadas de oscuro.

—¡Helga! —apenas reparó en ella, y la mujer se puso de pie de inmediato. —Por favor, por favor… —suplicó, cayendo de rodillas, alzando las manos temblorosas como si fuesen evidencia. —No tenía a quién más acudir… —farfulló, desesperado. —Es Alysha… por favor… —levantó un poco más las manos, para que la mujer, Helga, las viese.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, y la voz le salió temblorosa.

—Le-le explotaron… —musitó el hombre, al borde del desmayo, dejando caer sus ojos hasta sus palmas manchadas. —Las pústulas.

— Oh, Dios bendito.

Rowena, que se había quedado prendada de la figura doliente del hombre, pilló al vuelo lo que estaba pasando y, dejando para después las muchas preguntas que hubiese querido hacerle a aquella mujer, decidió seguir su instinto, ese llamado de su interior más profundo que la puso de pie y de dos zancadas, cubrió la distancia hasta Helga, para llamar su atención.

La mujer, cuyo rostro se había deformado de pena al escuchar el sollozo de aquel hombre, se volvió hacia el imperioso gesto de Rowena, que tiró de su manga con insistencia. Tardó algunos segundos en comprenderla.

—Oh, no, criatura, no… —se lamentó Helga, enfrentada a los resueltos ojos de la muchacha. —Van a colgarnos a todos —suspiró, en un hilo de voz, casi como una reflexión consigo misma. Inmediatamente después, le hizo un gesto a Rowena y se volvió hacia el hombre sollozante.

—Vamos, levántate, Greg. Llévanos con Alysha.

Aquel día había sido el comienzo de una larga y ardua batalla contra la peste que se esparcía sobre Inglaterra como fuego sobre maleza seca, y Rowena ya no había podido abandonar la pelea.

A pesar de su incapacidad, había conseguido una comunicación extraña, fluida, con Helga, como no había logrado jamás con otro ser vivo, salvo tal vez con _Malle_.

Rowena había aprendido que no era la única en poseer aquel poder singular. Su familia, distante, cerrada, la había apartado de plano al no conseguir una forma clara de comunicarse, y le habían reservado un trato distante. Ajeno. No podía sentirse acompañada.

Helga, la tabernera de la villa, había conseguido hacerse una fama subrepticia por la que hacía tiempo, afluían aquellas personas como _ellas_. Rowena las había visto, oculta, cuando acudían aterrados a Helga porque habían hecho estallar el granero de su señor, o cuando no podían controlar la imperiosa necesidad de flotar a varios centímetros del suelo.

Pocos tenían el control que ella poseía sobre su don, y la mayoría intentaban quitárselo de encima, asustados, temerosos de ser descubiertos como sospechosos y terminar encadenados en prisión.

Sin embargo, Rowena seguía acudiendo a la taberna de Helga por algo más.

Desde aquel día, había logrado convencerla, y, además de proveer auxilio a las personas como ellas, las dos se habían embarcado en la peligrosa misión de mantener la peste a raya, utilizando el poder de la joven tal y como lo había hecho sobre el muchacho desconocido y Alysha.

Helga se había mostrado reacia al comienzo, conociendo el peligro por partida doble que significaba no sólo mantener trato con la hija de su señor, sino además utilizar magia en personas que no estaban acostumbradas a ella. A pesar de ello, la muda insistencia de Rowena y su sutil felicidad al salvar a aquella gente de un final devastador la habían alentado a continuar, con extrema cautela y el corazón al borde de salírsele del pecho a cada instante.

Los pensamientos de Rowena se vieron interrumpidos al sentir movimiento en el exterior y, un segundo después, el sonido ahogado de los goznes y pasos rápidos ingresando en la parte trasera.

—¡Rowie! —chilló una voz infantil, demasiado fuerte, que se oyó por encima del batibarullo de la taberna.

La joven recibió a Trista con los brazos abiertos, ya agachada para poder abrazarla sin restricción. La niña corrió el corto trecho que las separaba, en la oscuridad, y se hundió en el pecho de Rowena, quien aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse al contacto directo con otro ser humano.

—Tris, por favor —suplicó su madre, cerrando presuroso la puerta, con su bebé envuelto en brazos. —Compórtate.

Rowena se separó de la niña y sonriendo, se llevó el índice a los labios para indicarle silencio. Trista sacudió la cabeza con gesto cómplice y no volvió a abrir la boca.

Aunque paliar la peste era enormemente satisfactorio para Rowena —en esos meses habían conseguido una tasa altísima de curaciones, y sus tierras eran de las pocas que no languidecían ante la falta de brazos para trabajar—, sin mencionar que le había brindando una enorme experiencia y conocimiento para manejar su poder, el contacto que había establecido con la gente como ella y, en especial, con los niños que acudían a veces a Helga, cuando sus padres ya no podían reprimir la magia en ellos, la había convertido en una persona diferente.

Una persona que había conocido, por primera vez, la calidez del contacto humano del que había rehuído toda su vida, viéndose envuelta por la dulce atmósfera de aquellos que poco tienen y todo dan.

Rowena, allí, rodeada de _magia_ , se sentía en paz.

Feliz.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí les traigo la segunda viñeta de esta extraña historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esta vez, las protagonistas son las mujeres._

 _La peste naturalmente que fue real, y llegó al Inglaterra en estos años. Se dice que terminó con más de la mitad de la población europea, por lo que me pareció factible que el corazón generoso de Rowena se viese impelido a salvar a cuantas personas estuviesen en su mano._

 _Por otro lado, al igual que con Godric y Salazar, creo posible que ellas también tuviesen un origen diferente. En el transcurso natural de la narración surgió que Rowena no pudiese hablar. Quizá ya desvarío demasiado, pero sentí que pegaba con su perfil una mente inmensamente privilegiada unida a una incapacidad absoluta de comunicarse._

 _Por último, al ser este un relato de los comienzos, no solo de la vida de los Fundadores, sino de la sociedad mágica en general, me pareció interesante que los dueños de esa_ magia _estuviesen entretejidos con los que en el futuro serían_ muggles _: viviendo la misma vida, divididos por las mismas clases y creyentes de las mismas ideas._

 _Creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos en unos días._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	3. Hambre

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.

 **.**

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario " Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 ** _._**

 **III.**

 **Hambre**

 _ **1350\. Ducado de Cournalles, Inglaterra.**_

Los días de mercado eran los que Rowena aguardaba con más ansias, disimulándolo en la mesa familiar con una máscara de apatía que sentía resquebrajarse con cada bocado que daba, a la espera.

Esos días, de regocijo en las tierras bajas, Helga cerraba la taberna y, a través de la puerta trasera, se reunían bajo su techo varios centenares de personas, algunos provenientes de confines lejanos del ducado, e incluso más allá, por la voz que corría sobre aquellos diferentes.

Así, Rowena se había rodeado de personas humildes, la mayoría siervos, trabajadores, campesinos, algunos comerciantes, que, al amparo de la virtual protección que ofrecía la discreción de Helga, practicaban su magia, comentaban los últimos acontecimientos de los suyos, se solidarizaban y compartían un momento de comprensión.

Rowena, con el paso del tiempo, se había terminado por sentir tan cómoda que al calor de aquellas furtivas reuniones, había desplegado la afinidad natural que tenía con los niños, incitándolos a actividades y recreación que colaboraba a mantener sus poderes bajo control, hecho que preocupaba a la inmensa mayoría de los padres así tuviesen magia o no.

Los niños sin control podían ponerlos en un peligro que amenazaba constantemente sus vidas.

Aquella tarde, Rowena había estado particularmente impaciente, ya que había destinado las últimas jornadas a probar algunos rudimentos de magia en objetos, cayendo en la cuenta que ciertos utensilios servían mejor para canalizar la magia que otros. Quería probar con los pequeños, siempre permeables a sus propuestas, para comprobar sus susposiciones. Por otro lado, aquella noche era muy importante para su familia, y ella no creía poder soportarlo sin haber estado antes en paz en su refugio secreto.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó embozada y acezante a la taberna, vio a Helga terminando de subir algunos fardos a una carreta junto a la puerta principal.

Helga reparó en ella enseguida y se acercó presurosa, haciendo visera con la mano.

—Oh, cariño, olvidé avisarte —se lamentó la mujer en un susurró, Rowena poniéndose más nerviosa a cada segundo, las callejuelas bullían de actividad. —Aprovecho que Piers tiene que hacer un viaje para visitar a un amigo —la joven, encorvada para ocultarse, observó anhelante a Helga. —¿Por qué no vuelves?

Pero Rowena no pensaba regresar, no si podía evitarlo.

Le tomó la manga de la camisa, esperando transmitir su ansiedad. Las comisuras de Helga se deprimieron.

—Oh, criatura, ¿quieres meterme en más problemas?

La aludida se mantuvo inmóvil entre el bullicio del lugar. Helga sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Vamos.

Aliviada, Rowena trepó a la rudimentaria carreta protegida de fardos que despedían un agradable aroma a heno fresco, y se refugió allí mientras escuchaba a Helga darle escuetas explicaciones a Piers antes de ponerse en camino.

No tenía idea a dónde iban y sinceramente, no le interesaba demasiado. Con Helga se sentía segura.

De reojo, la joven observó el cambio en el paisaje, dejando atrás muy pronto la villa, a los tumbos, atravesando los campos de su familia. El sol caliente sobre su coronilla le calentó los músculos y con estupor, pudo visualizar como la fisonomía del lugar iba variando, dando lugar a páramos yermos, abandonados, sin cultivar.

Muertos.

Asombrada, sintió como el carro de Piers se alejaba del camino principal, que suponía terminaba en otro conglomerado campesino, para dirigirse por un camino apenas marcado, hacia una choza alejada del resto.

Piers la ayudó a bajarse sin mediar palabra y Rowena, de pie en medio de la nada, no prestó atención a la discusión en voz baja de los otros dos, más concentrada en absorber una realidad que le era totalmente ajena.

—Vendrá por nosotras en unas horas —le explicó Helga, con los ojos fijos en el carro que avanzaba. —Ven.

Era evidente que Helga ya había estado allí, porque se condujo sin remilgos hasta la choza, entrando sin llamar.

Sin dudas era el sitio más pobre en el que había estado nunca. El piso era de tierra apisonada, y las paredes de adobe parecían a punto de ceder y desplomarse. Sin embargo, no tuvo demasiado tiempo de asimilarlo, porque enseguida un hombre le cubrió el campo de visión.

—¡Helga!

—Godric, gracias a Dios.

Sin variar su asombro, Rowena parpadeó al observar como una conmovida Helga abrazaba a aquel hombre, que vestía prácticamente en harapos, evidenciando su contextura ancha consumida, en los huesos.

La mujer lo separó de sí para observarlo mejor y el rostro le cambió al notar lo mismo que Rowena.

—No ha sido una buena época —sonrió el hombre, Godric, haciendo que se le remarcaran los pómulos salidos. Tenía la voz grave, profunda, que atrajo de inmediato a Rowena. Helga pareció querer decir algo de lo que se arrepintió, porque en vez de eso, se separó un poco y extendió un brazo hacia ella.

—Esta es Rowena, una amiga muy querida que ha estado ayudándome con la taberna.

Godric le echó un rápido vistazo e inclinó un poco la cabeza, regresando a Helga. A Rowena nunca la habían tratado con tal desapego, mucho menos proveniente de un hombre, y paradójicamente le agradó.

—No sabía que vendrías —se excusó el hombre, arremangándose la camisa sucia que portaba, en vano.

—En cuanto supe que el rey estaba de regreso, pensé en volver a verte.

Godric no comentó nada, y a Rowena le hubiese gustado que le contestara algo a Helga, pues no comprendía cuál era la relación entre ese hombre y el rey. En cambio, el hombre pasó sobre ellas y salió a la intemperie, haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran.

—El viejo no está muy bien —explicó de forma escueta. —No tuvimos una buena cosecha, y yo recién pude ayudarlo a mi regreso. Creo que se pescó alguna enfermedad…

—¿Peste? —se alarmó Helga, siguiendo sus pasos.

—Hambre —sonrió Godric con amargura.— No fue una buena época —repitió.

—Tendrías que haberme avisado —lo amonestó la mujer, frunciendo el ceño.

—Puedo arreglármelas solo.

—¿Dónde está? —inquirió Helga, interesada de pronto, girando la cabeza a ambos lados.

—Atrás. Estar fuera le hace mejor.

Rowena, siguiendo un impulso —ese que asociaba con su torrente sanguíneo, profundo, mágico—, avanzó por encima de los otros dos, dándole la vuelta a la pequeña construcción para dar con un hombre entrado en años, tan enflaquecido como Godric, durmiendo echado sobre un montón de paja, de cara al cielo.

—¿Qué crees que…?

Pero la joven ya se había acercado, quitándose la capucha sin pensárselo dos veces, y apretando el brazo del viejo con las palmas abiertas.

Godric, con la boca abierta, observó como el semblante de su padre cambiaba, adquiriendo cierto color debajo de la capa cenicienta que lo acechaba desde hacía meses, y las costras sobre las extremidades desaparecían fundiéndose sobre su piel.

Se volvió demandante hacia Helga, que observaba con ternura la escena.

—¿Es una de nosotros?

La mujer asintió y Godric se giró hacia la muchacha que, satisfecha, había elevado las comisuras, el cabello negro encaramado en la brisa veraniega. Lo que fuese a reclamar el hombre quedó prendado de la breve mirada que le dedicó Rowena, azul, límpida.

Se acercó hasta Helga, buscándole transmitir su opinión.

—Sí, déjalo dormir —le indicó a Godric. —Ya está mejor.

La tarde pasó con la fluidez que el tiempo le daba a los momentos extraños, Rowena sin terminar de decidir si los ojos inquisidores de Godric le gustaban o le inspiraban rechazo.

—Esto no puede continuar así —decía Helga contemplando los vastos campos yermos.

—No hay quién trabaje —explicaba Godric, con su tono de voz profundo que le llegaba a Rowena hasta el pecho. —Todos partieron a Francia con el rey, y los que se quedaron aquí, están muertos por esa enfermedad de mierda. No hay nadie que pueda trabajar.

—Están pasando hambre, Godric.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Preséntate ante el señor. Fuiste un soldado del rey, mereces su atención.

Poco tiempo después, Rowena había partido con Helga, de nuevo sobre el carro de Piers, dejando atrás el pobre hogar de Godric y su cuerpo enflaquecido. Helga se mantuvo inusualmente callada durante el viaje de regreso, para frustración de Piers, y la joven pudo utilizar el tiempo para reflexionar lo que había visto, lo que había entendido. El rostro de Godric reaparecía en sus pensamientos, con la intensa mirada que le había dedicado luego de haber sanado a su padre.

Aunque no había podido compartir un momento con sus niños y seguía sin probar sus teorías, Rowena se había llevado de aquella tarde mucho más para pensar de lo que había esperado.

Su familia la aguardaba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí traigo la ante última de las viñetas que corresponden al reto y a nuestro corto paseo por esta extraña historia. No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que el hambre y las crisis de subproducción eran moneda corriente en la Europa —y en todo el mundo, a decir verdad— precapitalista. Me pareció interesante que la primera vez que una niña aristócrata como Rowena viese la realidad más allá de las paredes de su castillo fuese de la mano de Helga y... conociera a Godric._

 _¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones?_

 _Nos leemos en unos poquitos días._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**


	4. Muerte

**Disclaimer** : Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.

 **.**

 _Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario " Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 ** _._**

 **IV.**

 **Muerte**

 _ **1350\. Ducado de Cornualles, Inglaterra.**_

En el momento en que Rowena vio a Godric en aquella sala, sus pensamientos se remontaron a las palabras que había escuchado de Salazar la noche que se anunció su compromiso.

Aterrada, se había quedado inmóvil cuando el hombre la tomó del talle y la alejó de la multitud para susurrarle al oído

—No tengas miedo —Rowena se había envarado ante su cercanía, su cuerpo emanaba una energía poderosa que la fascinaba y la amedrentaba a partes iguales. Jamás había estado tan cerca de un hombre. —Soy como tú, ¿comprendes? Conmigo estarás a salvo —la joven se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y quedó prendada de los ojos oscuros de Salazar. Como un candil súbitamente encendido en la oscuridad cerrada, Rowena recreó de golpe la mirada de Godric, tan diferente a la de ese hombre, y a la vez, igual de ardiente. —Somos iguales.

En aquel momento, las crípticas palabras adquirían nueva luz. Salazar, de pie sobre la amplia sala que pronto sería suya, al ver al campesino apenas inclinado, con la cabeza lo suficientemente alta para poder mirarlo de frente, hizo un gesto y despachó a sus hombres que montaban guardia. Rowena se mantuvo estática, esperando que su futuro esposo no reparara en su presencia. Contuvo el aliento.

—De pie.

Godric obedeció y se irguió en toda su estatura. Había ganado peso, y Rowena veía la mano de Helga tras ello. Se preguntó cómo estaría su padre, y si la recordaría.

Salazar dio un paso al frente, con las manos enlazadas a la espalda, escrutando a su interlocutor.

—Te conozco —expresó, dejando entrever cierta sorpresa. Detrás, Rowena se sobresaltó.

Godric levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

—No sabría decirle, señor.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De aquí. Mi familia es parte de la comunidad.

Salazar mantuvo su gesto pétreo, analizándolo. Godric carraspeó.

—Serví a nuestro señor el rey en Francia.

El hombre parpadeó y de pronto, levantó ambas cejas. Rowena, que alternaba su atención entre ambos, aguardó, expectante.

—Ya sé quién eres —expresó Salazar con lentitud. —Eres el soldado que salvó al Príncipe en Crécy.

La joven se tapó la boca con la palma, comprendiendo de golpe la ansiedad de Helga al saber el regreso de ese hombre, y las parcas explicaciones que le había dado.

Por supuesto, la guerra.

Si Godric se sorprendió por el reconocimiento de su señor, no permitió que su rostro lo revelara, manteniéndose inmóvil sobre sus dos pies.

Salazar lo continuó evaluando.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Mi familia pasa hambre, señor.

—¿Y qué podría hacer yo al respecto?

—Soy un fiel servidor, y un súbdito leal de la Corona —por la forma de decirlo, Rowena sospechaba que Godric había ensayado su discurso. Salazar lo interrumpió

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué, señor?

El aludido elevó las cejas y juntó los labios en una fina sonrisa que Godric pilló al vuelo. Desde su sitio, Rowena supo que el hombre no tenía ya nada qué perder.

Levantó un brazo con los dedos separados y dio media vuelta hasta una mesa de madera apostada sobre una pared. De un rápido movimiento, el mueble imitó la trayectoria de su brazo, moviéndose con rapidez hasta la mitad de la sala, casi bajo las narices de Salazar. Este pronunció su sonrisa.

— _Magia_ —musitó entre dientes.

Rowena no podía ver, en la nueva disposición de la estancia, la expresión de Salazar, por lo que en un arranque instintivo, salió de su sitio en sombras a trompicones, llegando hasta el costado de su futuro esposo que giró el cuello hacia ella con sorpresa.

En el camino, la joven cruzó mirada con Godric que tampoco pudo disimular su estupor al verla en la sala. Rowena esperó que su sutil gesto negativo bastara para que el hombre no comentara nada. No podía explicarle a Salazar por qué lo conocía, o peor, de dónde.

Le tomó la manga rica en bordados y tiró de ella, con los ojos bien abiertos, suplicantes.

—No voy a castigarte por tu osadía, aunque debería —dijo Salazar en voz baja, ocasionando un suspiro apenas perceptible por parte de Rowena, que buscaba que su corazón dejase de latir. —No vuelvas a utilizar ese… poder.

Godric se mantuvo quieto, erguido, todavía demasiado orgulloso.

—Vuelve mañana —indicó Salazar, haciendo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que la reunión había terminado. —Y quizá encuentre alguna solución a tu problema.

El aludido asintió e hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, como aquella que le había ofrecido a Rowena el día que la había conocido, y se marchó con pasos rápidos que reverberaron sobre las paredes del salón.

Salazar esperó a que estuviese fuera de su vista para volverse hacia la muchacha.

—Escúchame —le ordenó, tomándola por los hombros. — _Ellos_ no son como tú y yo. Las personas con magia tienen una tradición que se remonta hasta el Rey Arturo. Somos descendientes directos de su poder, nuestras familias fueron mágicas por cientos de años. No puedes compararte con ellos. Son nuestros siervos. Animales. Poseen magia por error. No puedes olvidar esto, Rowena.

Y Rowena no lo olvidó.

Sin embargo, supo que no podía seguir creyendo en las palabras de Salazar el día en el que Trista, golpeada hasta la inconsciencia por el miedo que le había inspirado a una banda de chiquillos que la observaron hacer volar a su alrededor los guijarros que había recogido del camino, moría en sus brazos sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Su magia había llegado demasiado tarde para la niña, a la que la desconfianza que provocaba lo _diferente_ le había arrancado la vida a fuerza de puños. A ella, una niña.

Y supo que era ella la única capaz de hacer algo para evitar que la suerte de Trista fuese repetida por todos sus niños que seguían acudiendo a la taberna de Helga para jugar con ella, para sentirse protegidos, acompañados. No tenía sitio en su cabeza para considerarlos un _error._

Su boda con Salazar, y la unión de los dos grandes señoríos era lo único de lo que se hablaba en su hogar, mientras maquinaba y daba forma a la idea que venía rumiando en su cabeza desde hacía meses.

Sin embargo, el llamado del rey a sus vasallos, incluyendo el condado de Slytherin y las tierras aledañas de la familia Ravenclaw, interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos. Salazar debía acudir a Francia, la guerra continuaba.

Godric, que había empezado a frecuentar la taberna de Helga —logrando que su dueña se volviese loca de contenta, y que Rowena empezase a anhelar más que nunca las tardes en las que podía bajar a la villa—, también se vio impelido a abandonar su tierra con los ejércitos del rey.

Desesperada, Rowena buscó comunicarle a Helga su proyecto, buscando retener a Godric por algún medio, dejando a un lado los cuestionamientos que le suscitaba aquella necesidad.

Finalmente, la noche anterior a la partida del destacamento del Príncipe Negro hacia Calais, Rowena, que no había abandonado la sombra maternal de Helga, aguardó hasta que Godric apareciese, su cerveza de siempre ya servida.

Helga le sonrió cuando sintió su gesto apremiante, y se volvió hacia el hombre que sorbía a desgano, la mente muy lejos de allí.

—Godric, tienes que prometernos que volverás.

El hombre volvió su rostro hacia las dos mujeres. Rowena, casi instintivamente, volvió a comparar su mirada con la de Salazar.

—Claro que volveré —replicó, esbozando una media sonrisa algo pedante. —¿Por qué?

—Porque aquí Rowena —y la abrazó por los hombros, provocando que las mejillas de la joven se llenaran de azoro. —tiene una excelente idea para crear algo que ayude a los _nuestros_ —la observó con afecto y Rowena bajó la vista, abrumada. —A nuestros niños.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Algo como qué?

Los ojos de Rowena se elevaron en el momento en el que Godric fijaba toda su atención en ella. Helga pronunció su sonrisa.

—Algo como un colegio.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Y con eso llegamos al final._

 _Estoy segura que no es algo que se suela leer en FF, pero estoy extrañamente conforme con estas cuatro viñetas. Nunca me atreví a tener juicios demasiado formados sobre los Fundadores, pero mis ideas previas cristalizaron a la mar de bien con el reto, por lo que me di cuenta que en realidad solo precisaba un empujoncito. Tengo mucho más que decir sobre ellos, cosas que quedaron en el tintero porque casi agoté la cantidad de palabras permitidas por un lado, y porque temporalmente quedaban por fuera de lo que pretendía abarcar en este desarrollo._

 _El compromiso de Salazar y Rowena, Godric y su relación con Salazar, Helga y Rowena, Salazar y Rowena, y la ansiada fundación de Hogwarts, pensé en todo ello y quizá lo escriba en otro fic, en algún momento. ¿Quién sabe?_

 _Por último, no estoy segura si se entiende, pero me pareció posible y muy interesante que la diferencia entre magos y_ muggles _que estalla en el siglo XX naciera en plena Edad Media como una cuestión estamental. Es decir, que los_ _«errores_ _»_ _fuesen el sector campesino-trabajador, reservando la magia a familias selectas que cuidaban su poder muy celosamente. Rowena, criada y subestimada por su familia al no poder hablar, no había conseguido contención mientras desarrollaba sus cualidades, por lo que había terminado encontrando ese afecto tan precioso de la mano de Helga y sus niños._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y si tienen ganas de darme otra oportunidad —con algo más coherente, aunque tampoco demasiado— pueden encontrarme en_ **Guerra** _, una historia que abarca la primera guerra mágica contra Voldemort._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud,_

 **Ceci Tonks.**

 _ ***Editado el 01.07.2016**_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios y los que votaron en el reto del foro! Estoy contentísima y muy agradecida por el buen recibimiento. También corregí los guiones largos ante la demanda popular, aunque mi primera versión se debía exclusivamente a cabezonería estética._

 _Nos leemos en cualquier otra historia —posiblemente una continuación de esta—. Un beso grande._


End file.
